zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Resurrección - Chapter Thirteen: Welcome back
It's been a year since Goku left to train. A lot of things have changed in the Soul Society. Cocoa became Ella's lieutenant, Goten became a captain, Jeff became the new lieutenant of LT's squad and LT just kept doing his job. LT: Wow, I miss Goku. It's so silent without him. Jeff: I know. Ella: I kinda agree with LT on that. Cocoa: I don't "kinda agree", I agree completely. LT: ...Wow. As they kept talking, the intruder alarm went off disrupting the peace. Guard: Intruder alert! I repeat, intruder alert! This is not a drill! LT: Wow someone got into the Seireitei how...weird. Cocoa: Yeah, I thought the gate guardians were gonna stop the intruder. Goten: I just got a message from the guards. They say the four gate guardians were defeated while trying to prevent the intruder from passing. Ella: That is just...impossible. Jeff: Holy crap, he must be strong then. LT: Enough talk, let's go to check what's wrong. They all went to search for the intruder as a young man with long hair walked through the streets of the Seireitei. ???: Wow, what a nice way to greet me after one year...guess nothing's changed huh. Jeff: Hey...are you the intruder? ???: ....Wow, you were promoted to lieutenant. Congrats then. Jeff: Answer my question! Are you the intruder? ???: Aww, you talk too much. Yeah I am the "intruder". Jeff: Well, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me. ???: No thanks, I am looking for someone. Jeff: ...Who? ???: Her name is Cocoa and I know that you know her. Jeff: ....Who the hell are you..? ???: An old friend. The young man soon left the scene leaving Jeff wondering who he was. ???: That was a close one. Goten: Stop there, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me quietly. ???: Oh God not again...wow you were promoted to captain. I guess things DID change after all. Goten: ...You are? ???: An old friend. I am looking for Cocoa, have you seen her? Goten: ...I was talking to her earlier, but I haven't seen her after the intruder alert went off. Now can you tell me who you are? ???: Fine... The young man showed Goten his face leaving Goten a bit surprised. Goten: .....Welcome back, old friend. Now go and keep looking for her. ???: Thanks. LT: Goten, did you see the intruder? Goten: ...No I didn't. LT: Damn, he's sneaky. Goten: Yeah. The "intruder" kept running to avoid fighting the people of the Soul Society. ???: Come on, where are you Cocoa? Cocoa: ....Dance Sode no Shirayuki. *freezes ???'s feet* ???: ...Oh crap, wait.....damn, my feet are frozen. Cocoa: Finally someone stopped you. ???: Oh come on, everyone forgot about me! Cocoa: ...What..? ???: How can you forget me? It's me...Goku. Cocoa: ...That has to be a joke. You don't even look like him. Goku: That's because you haven't seen me for a whole freaking year! Of course I am bound to change, especially my hair. Cocoa: You have a point there. Goku: Indeed, now let me go. This ice is cold...obviously. Cocoa: ...Okay. *unfreezes Goku's feet* Goku: Thank y- Cocoa: *hugs Goku* I missed you a lot. Goku: Me too. Cocoa: Oh and look, I became a lieutenant. Goku: Ooooooh awesome. Cocoa: Yep. Goku: How is everyone? Cocoa: Fine. Goten became a captain, Jeff became LT's new lieutenant, LT kept doing his job and I became a lieutenant. Goku: I see...well that's cool. Cocoa: And what were you doing in this whole year? Goku: Training, just in case Axel got released someday. Cocoa: Oh...I noticed you look different since the last time I saw you. Goku: It's the hair right? Cocoa: Haha no, not only the hair. You look stronger too. Goku: Ah, well thanks then. Cocoa: You're welcome. LT: Cocoa, you found the intruder! Cocoa: Tell everyone to lift the intruder alarm. LT: Why? Cocoa: This is no intruder, its Goku. He came back. LT: Is that you Goku?! Goku: ....Its totally the hair, but yeah it's me. LT: ....Yeah it's the hair, but welcome back! Goku: Thanks. Jeff: GOKU! Goku: Well, at least someone didn't notice my hair first. Jeff: I did, I just heard you talking to Captain LT. Goku: ....Okay then. Jeff: Welcome back. Goku: Thanks. LT: Before everyone finds us here, let's go to my house. Goku: Sure. Everyone went to LT's house, where Goku started to tell them the stories of when he was off training. Category:Page made by Goku777 Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Story